


mind feels like a foreign land

by mysticalalleycat



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: (for danny), (mostly), ??? - Freeform, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Mentions of Derealization, Pre-Canon, grieving/loss, not very in depth but it is there, technology fic, there's like three lines that take place in s3, this is written in google searches text messages and call records, tim's mom is vaguely there but they don't have a great relationship, what's the name for like.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalalleycat/pseuds/mysticalalleycat
Summary: A selection of Timothy Stoker's google searches, text messages, and phone calls, beginning on the 7th of August, 2013.title from "Arcade" by Duncan Laurence
Relationships: Danny Stoker & Tim Stoker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	mind feels like a foreign land

**Aug 7 2013, night:**

> _Tim:_ have fun, don’t get caught pleASE (11:23pm)

> _Tim:_ be safe. (11:23pm)

> _Danny:_ always am! I won’t get caught, I know what I’m doing. (11:25pm)

> _Tim:_ yeah yeah. just. still. (11:25pm)

> _Danny:_ i’ll be careful. see you later. (11:37pm)

* * *

**Aug 8 2013, early morning:**

> _Tim:_ I’m heading to bed, see you in the morning (1:12am)

`Search:`

`covent garden theatre`

`joey covent garden theatre?`

`joey the show must go on covent garden theatre`

`joey the show must go on second theatre royal covent garden theatre`

`joey the royal opera house covent garden`

**Aug 8 2013, morning:**

> _Tim:_ danny? where’d you go? (9:33am)

> _Tim:_ what are these sketches? (9:34am)

> _Tim:_ this isn’t funny, you seemed really out of it last night, where are you? (9:53am)

> _Tim:_ please answer (10:12am)

Outgoing Calls: _Danny ( 0161 9496 0214): 0min 00sec (10:16am)_

_Danny ( 0161 9496 0214): 0min 00sec (10:20am)_

> _Tim:_ answer me goddamnit (10:20am)

_Danny ( 0161 9496 0214): 0min 00sec (10:23am)_

`Search:`

`directions royal opera house`

**Aug 8 2013, night:**

`Search:`

`report missing person`

`report urban exploration accident`

`what happens when a person goes missing`

`skin?? taken? murder?`

`supernatural deaths`

`brother missing`

`supernatural disappearance clown skin theatre`

Outgoing Calls: _101 : 17min 52sec (11:54pm)_

* * *

**Aug 9 2013, early morning:**

Outgoing Calls: _Mom ( 0114 496 0813): 4min 23sec (12:36am)_

**Aug 9 2013, morning:**

Outgoing Calls: _Kathy (Boss) ( 020 7946 0523): 5min 34sec (6:23am)_

`Search:`

`feel numb?`

`feel numb grief`

`what to do when a loved one is missing`

`what to do when a loved one is dead`

> _Tim:_ please tell me it wasn’t real (11:43am)

> _Tim:_ please (11:43am)

**Aug 9 2013, afternoon:**

Incoming Calls: _Mom ( 0114 496 0813): 2min 41sec (1:25pm)_

_Unknown Number ( 020 7946 0518): 6min 32sec (2:12pm)_

`Search:`

`police station directions`

**Aug 9 2013, evening:**

`Search:`

`what i need when im a suspect in a missing person investigation`

`urban exploration supernatural encounter`

`joey clown covent garden`

`clown second theatre royal covent garden`

`joseph grimaldi`

`second theatre royal covent garden robert smirke`

`second theatre royal covent garden robert smirke photos`

`second theatre royal covent garden statues`

`statue of audience second theatre royal`

`joseph grimaldi death`

`joseph grimaldi murderer??`

* * *

**Aug 12 2013, afternoon:**

`Search:`

`tribunal court`

`inquest court`

`tribunal vs inquest`

`how does a case escalate to an inquest`

`can the police put me into inquest court because i don’t have information`

`do they use lie detectors in missing person cases`

`what happens if you say something supernatural happened and it reads true on a lie test`

`how can i prove innocence without proof of having been somewhere else`

* * *

**Aug 13 2013, mid-day:**

`Search:`

`supernatural events london`

`what the ghost podcast`

`is anything on what the ghost real`

`ghost hunt uk youtube`

`does ghost hunt uk take fan submissions`

`is ghost hunt uk legit`

`the magnus institute`

`making a statement at the magnus institute`

`does the magnus institute tell you what they find`

`how to get follow-up on supernatural investigation`

`what do you need to work at an institute`

`the magnus institute applications`

Incoming Calls: _Kathy (Boss) ( 020 7946 0523): 7min 48sec (1:52pm)_

* * *

**Aug 14 2013, mid-day:**

`Search:`

`grief counselors london`

`do i have to see a counselor if i lost someone`

`can i get over loss on my own`

`feeling frozen and numb`

`feel like everything is a dream`

`derealization`

`derealization and loss`

**Aug 14 2013, evening:**

`Search:`

`can something freeze you in place?`

`supernaturally frozen stuck watching`

`how do i know if im a coward`

**Aug 14 2013, night:**

`Search:`

`joseph grimaldi performances`

`joseph grimaldi creepy`

`joseph grimaldi flyer`

`supernatural circuses`

`supernatural circuses london`

* * *

**Aug 15 2013, early morning:**

> _Tim:_ i miss you (2:53am)

> _Tim:_ im sorry (2:53am)

* * *

**Aug 18 2013, mid-afternoon:**

> _Tim:_ I can be back tomorrow. (1:13pm)

> _Kathy (Boss):_ Are you sure? I don’t want to rush you, you can take whatever time you need. (1:19pm)

> _Tim:_ Yeah, I need something to do. I have to go back into the station in the morning, but I can be there by one. (1:22pm)

* * *

**Aug 19 2013, morning:**

> _Tim:_ they’re questioning me again today (8:10am)

> _Tim:_ i can’t tell them what actually happened (8:11am)

> _Tim:_ i don’t know how long it will take before they figure out you’re gone (8:14am)

**Aug 19 2013, mid-day:**

`Search:`

`if the police tell me i should get a therapist do i have to`

`police determined my innocence because of grief do i have to go to counselor`

`how do i know if therapy is legally mandated or just suggested`

**Aug 19 2013, mid-afternoon:**

Incoming Calls: _Unknown Number ( 020 7946 0743): 0min 00sec (2:34pm)_

Voicemail: _Unknown Number ( 020 7946 0743): 2min 32sec (2:37pm)_

**Aug 19 2013, late afternoon:**

Outgoing Calls: _The Magnus Institute ( 020 7946 0743): 5min 26sec (4:38pm)_

* * *

**Aug 20 2013, morning:**

`Search:`

`directions the magnus institute`

**Aug 20 2013, afternoon:**

`Search:`

`how to write a letter of resignation`

`institute research dress code???`

* * *

* * *

**Sept 26 2013, evening:**

Incoming Calls: _Mom ( 0114 496 0813): 0min 00sec (6:16pm)_

Voicemail: _Mom ( 0114 496 0813): 7min 47sec (6:24pm)_

* * *

**Sept 27 2013, mid-day:**

> _Mom:_ Do you want to help plan it? (12:30pm)

> _Tim:_ No. Just let me know the details when they’re final. (12:32pm)

> _Mom:_ Can we get lunch and talk? (12:32pm)

> _Tim:_ Just tell me when you know when it is. (4:53pm)

* * *

**Oct 1 2013, mid-day**

> _Mom:_ This weekend. The 6th at 3pm. I’ll email the address. (11:32am)

> _Tim:_ I’ll be there. (1:43pm)

* * *

**Oct 6 2013, mid-day:**

`Search:`

`how to tie a tie`

`what to say at a memorial`

`why do i still feel so numb`

* * *

**Oct 8 2013, late night:**

`Search:`

`derealizaiton at work how to get past`

`stop derealization WITHOUT therapy`

* * *

**Oct 9 2013, early morning:**

`Search:`

`how to move on from loss`

> _Tim:_ I still miss you (3:42am)

> _Tim:_ Im going to try. I have access at work now, I’m looking. I’m looking. (3:43am)

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Aug 7 2017, mid-day**

> _Tim:_ I’m doing it. (10:42am)

> _Tim:_ Finally. (10:42am)

> _Tim:_ I’m sorry it took me so long. Maybe I’ll see you later, huh? (10:43am)

> _( 0161 9496 0214): _??? I think you’ve got the wrong number? (11:02am)

> _Tim:_ right. sorry. (11:06am)

**Author's Note:**

> This is uh...the first fic I've ever written? This idea kinda grabbed onto me and didn't let go.  
> Also I spent as much time fighting the HTML as writing this i think so if something looks wonky I'm really sorry! If anyone has any tricks for formatting stuff like this I'd LOVE that.


End file.
